¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?
by Zilia K
Summary: Basta sólo un instante para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Hipo medita acerca de los problemas que se le avecinan con el posible regreso de un enemigo implacable, pero Astrid esta decidida a alejar esos pensamientos de la cabeza del castaño, ¿Conseguirá recuperar la sonrisa de su jinete? Hiccstrid


Antes que nada, un saludo a todo a quien se pase a leer esta historia ^^, la verdad soy nueva escribiendo en este fandom, pero... hace meses que tenía ganas de subir algo de esta parejita tan mona :'), pero XD me dije... "esperaré a que salga la nueva temporada" XD y... esperé... y ya que salió pues 9-9 aquí va el primer fics Hiccstrid que escribo :D

Quiero dedicarle este fic a una amiga, quien también ama las películas y esta serie :), no sé si XD leerás esta historia pero... :D para ti va dedicado este fic **Yahab** :), espero que si algún día lo lees ^w^, se de tu agrado.

Este fic se ubica justo después del capítulo 2 de la temporada 5 de "Carrera al Borde", estuve días meditando si poner los nombres de los personajes en ingles o en español XD, porque me gusta más "Hiccup" que "Hipo" XD, pero... ahh XD es el fandom de español, así que 9-9 dejaré todos los nombres en español XP

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro, sólo con el afán de pasar un buen rato que espero sea compartido.**

Sin más los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **.-.-.-. ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? .-.-.-.**

* * *

Al frente se erguía un mar inmenso, uno que atrapaba su mirada soñadora y aventurera en un más allá... siempre aún más lejos. Las olas chocando con fuerza abajo, más abajo, en un peligroso roquerio de ese acantilado, en sus formas sinuosas y afiladas a veces hasta le parecía ver Dragones dibujados en ellas.

Sonrió tontamente al sentir la fuerte respiración de su amigo justo a su lado, exhalaba con fuerza llamando su atención.

– Se que estás aquí Chimuelo, no me he olvidado de ti –agregó acariciando la piel escamosa y cálida de su amigo, era una sensación extraña, una que había descubierto por primera vez hace muchísimos años y ahora le era tan familiar que casi no podía recordar como se había imaginado antes tocar una criatura tan magnífica como lo eran los Dragones.

El Furia Nocturna dilató sus pupilas al escuchar su nombre y tembló un poco emocionado, esperando a ver si su amigo de un pie se dignaba a pararse e ir a casa, había sido un día largo y él estaba cansado y quería dormir un poco, pero al parecer su compañero Vikingo tenía otros planes en su entramada cabecita.

– Sólo estaremos un rato más ¿bien? No te pongas ansioso –agregó comprendiendo esa miradita, lo conocía tan bien que no necesitaba que le hablara, bastaba con ver los gestos de su amigo alado para saber que estaba pensando, habían creado un vínculo más allá de lo tangible.

El Dragón bufó un tanto impaciente, tomó distancia con agilidad y dando tres giros dibujo en el suelo un círculo de fuego para luego echarse pesadamente sobre su "improvisada" cama.

El castaño sonrió y dejo escapar un largo suspiro al verlo, al menos parecía que estaría quieto y calmado un rato. Y entonces su mirada volvió a clavarse en el horizonte.

– Sólo un rato más –agregó más para él que dirigiéndose a alguien en especial.

Se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la Orilla del Dragón, justo sobre un acantilado con césped denso, estaba algo húmedo, pero sus ropajes estaban hechos para ese tipo de inclemencias, el cuero de Yak era muy impermeable y aislante.

Ese aroma fresco y revitalizante, cargado de humedad llenaba esa atmósfera pasiva, los pequeños Terrores Nocturnos se alzaron en vuelo a lo lejos, rodeando la isla como una bandada de pequeños vampiros. El sol estaba bajando lenta y tortuosamente, pero desde este ángulo en la isla no podía verlo, sólo podía distinguir los colores cargados de tintes rojizos plasmados en el cielo enmarcando una escena de atardecer tranquilo. Pero ahora sus pensamientos no sólo estaban en ello, no podía concentrarse del todo ya que su mente no sólo estaba siendo abstraída imaginando aventuras sin igual, recorriendo lugares inexplorados, estudiando criaturas tan magníficas y respetables como su fiel amigo; ahora todo aquello era opacado por esa vibrante ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo al imaginarse un peligro inminente, un mal que asechaba esas tierras y que sin saber como quizá tomaría otra forma... otro color... como lo hacían los Ala Cambiantes.

Tembló ligeramente con esa asoladora idea en mente.

De pronto se vio tan absorto en su pensamientos que nunca escuchó el ruidoso aleteo de la Nadder que se acercaba, aterrizando justo a un lado del Furia Nocturna que si había captado su llegada mucho antes de que aterrizaran.

El Dragón oscuro se levantó de un sólo brinco y fue a oler a su amiga azulada, esta agitó su cola espinosa y realizó unos graznidos saludando a Chimuelo alegremente; los Nadder eran Dragones de hermosos coloridos, con una variedad tan amplia como el arcoíris, pero la Dragona que ahora se posaba sobre la tierra era la fiel compañera de una singular Vikinga, la misma que de un ágil brinco bajo de la montura de Tormenta y acarició cariñosamente al Furia Nocturna antes de seguir avanzando.

– Te vez pensativo.

Inconscientemente sonrió. El sólo escuchar la voz de aquella muchacha le traía una reconfortante calidez a su alma, una que no podía explicar.

– Deberías estar durmiendo, ya es tarde... y tienes turno de amanecida ¿no? –Le respondió esquivando la acotación que ella había hecho al acercarse.

– Bueno, no lo tendría si el futuro jefe de Berk no estuviera de paranoico por una espada –respondió encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza al tiempo que se acomodaba justo a su lado.

– Pero... es extraño Astrid –inquirió ya sin poder contener más aquello que había estado tratado de evadir hasta ese momento.

La chica sonrió divertida al escuchar ese tonito tan característico en él, sabía que cada vez que algo le preocupaba empezaba a darle vueltas como no tenía idea y además luego terminaba de una u otra forma escupiéndole toda la información, era pésimo guardando secretos. Menos con ella, excepto por ese "misterioso" proyecto en el que había estado trabajando y en el que ni ella se había molestado en indagar más allá, seguramente era otro de sus inventos exóticos. Pero amaba eso de él, le enternecía ver ese brillito de incertidumbre en su semblante y le generaba un extraño y alocado deseo de contenerlo, de abrazarlo con fuerza y...

No...

No lo haría...

Astrid Hofferson podía ser más fuerte que eso, podía obviar esos deseos mundanos y seguir siendo una guerrera, siendo o no siendo la pareja de Hipo, no haría algo tan bobo y meloso como ello...claro que no.

– Viggo cayó al volcán... tú lo viste... ¿Cómo es posible que esa espada saliera del interior del cráter? –Vio como ella asentía casi por inercia, no sabía que demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de la muchacha, pero estaba seguro que estaba en más de una cosa en ese preciso instante– ¿Y si Viggo está vivo? ¿Viste lo que le hicieron a ese Canto Mortal? Es una advertencia Astrid, si Viggo sobrevivió y tiene el Ojo del Dragón la supervivencia de todos los Dragones en el archipiélago está en peligro.

– Respira profundo, y cálmate –Agregó ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y su mano de forma autónoma fue a parar directo sobre la de él, al diablo con todo... era una chica y no podía... simplemente no podía hacerse la fuerte viendo como él comenzaba a desmoronarse, le partía el alma verlo así, además sabía que en el fondo lo que el chico le estaba diciendo tenía sentido, demasiado sentido, pero no podían precipitarse sin saber si realmente el Ojo del Dragón aún estaba en este mundo– Quizás la espada quedo trabada en alguna roca y algún mercenario la encontró, no podemos asegurar que Viggo sigue con vida.

– ¿Y si lo estuviera? –Insistió dejando escapar un largo y pesado suspiro.

Sonrió, ni siquiera necesita escucharlo, sabía de mucho antes que él preguntaría aquello.

– Lo detendremos –le aseguró, ya sin siquiera llevarle la contraria. En realidad ¿De qué servía suponer que él estaba o no vivo? Lo que realmente importaba era saber si al igual que esa espada que Patán había encontrado, también podría haber sobrevivido el "Ojo del Dragón", que en manos equivocadas podía ser un verdadero peligro–. Después de todo... ella –le acercó su mano empuñada para que pudiera verla justo frente a él– tiene una deuda pendiente con el rostro de Viggo –soltó mordazmente– no se me va a olvidar tan fácilmente que me uso para manipularte –en verdad aún le daba mucho coraje haber caído en la trampa de ese hombre.

Hipo parpadeo un par de veces observando la irá en el rostro de su valquiria y entonces no pudo evitar soltar a reír divertido ante ese último comentario de ella, en verdad se había hecho la imagen mental del puño de Astrid en medio del rostro del cazador.

Pronto Astrid dejo de lado su rencor y al escuchar la risa de su novio lo acompañó, no había nada más reconfortante para su alma que momentos como estos, donde ambos sonreían sinceramente y se divertían juntos, ya fuera burlándose de Viggo o de las locuras de los mellizos o de Patán que siempre salía trasquilado con las ideas de esos dos.

Si la vida fuera tan simple como eso, sería hermosa... no existirían los problemas; al menos no problemas que involucraran muerte y devastación.

Y sin notarlo sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron así, casi sin parpadear.

– Gracias –murmuró Hipo tomando una de las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas, sintiendo ya la fresca brisa de ese bonito atardecer que estaba a punto de dejar paso a la noche– gracias por tus palabras, por tu sonrisa, por siempre estar aquí... en verdad mi vida sería un embrollo interminable si no me sacaras una y otra vez de el.

– Quizás... –le sonrió con un aire coqueto, acomodándose para acercarse un poco más al chico– aún podemos enredarlo un poco –le dijo traviesamente liberando su mano de las de él para juguetear con el cabello del muchacho haciéndole una tercera trencita, junto a las dos que ya tenía.

– ¡Vas a llenar mi cabeza de trenzas si sigues así! –Alegó el chico volviendo a atrapar las manos de la joven para alejarlas de su pelo.

– Son como una marca personal –sonrió divertida admirando su perfecto trabajo– aunque quizás el futuro jefe prefiera otro tipo de marca –volvió a sonreír, pero ahora con un aire sugestivo y provocador, acercando su rostro al castaño.

Hipo se sonrojó notoriamente al escuchar esas palabras, por alguna extraña razón su mente voló tan rápido como un Furia Nocturna en medio de una noche estrellada y ahora no podía sacarse esa extraña imagen mental que la mismísima Astrid no le ayudaba a apartar con su amenazante cercanía.

– No... yo... no dije eso –de pronto se sintió tan nervioso y acalorado que se vio obligado a retroceder, pero por cada milímetro de terreno que cedía, Astrid ganaba ese espacio.

Con otro ágil movimiento ella dio un brinquito y quedo sentada sobre los muslos del muchacho, abrazándose al cuello del joven, aún con un abismo justo detrás.

– ¡Cuidado! –Exclamó el chico entre lo rojo del bochorno y lo alterado de la "peligrosa" jugada de ella, pero inmediatamente la sujetó de su estrecha cintura, asegurándose de que estaba "a salvo"– Es peligroso, puedes caer –volvió a regañarla.

– Que melodramático Hipo... –se burlo ella juntando su frente con la del joven aún sin perder ese aire tan coqueto y seductor que sabía revolvía las hormonas del castaño–. Tormenta no me dejaría caer –se excusó orgullosa de ser una jinete de Dragones.

– Yo tampoco lo haría –aseguró un tanto "molesto" desviando su mirada a un lado aún rojo como estaba.

– ¿Celoso? –Sonrió divertida, su novio era como un libro abierto.

El castaño se sonrojo aún más, tenía que haber alguna forma de salir "ileso" de esa incómoda situación, pero... Astrid le ponía los pelos de punta, ella y su atrevida forma de ser. Siempre le había cautivado eso de ella, que fuera tan fuerte, tan segura, tan... sexy... pero ahora que era su prometida las situaciones subían en tono con esos encuentro "casuales" que tenían y él no era capaz de llevar las cosas con mesura... simplemente no podía, no con una Diosa como esa sobre sus piernas en este preciso instante y digo... ¿Quién podría?.

Trató de esquivar la clara mirada de la muchacha, pero con eso no consiguió aplacar su creciente deseo, ya que sus ojos se clavaron sobre aquellos bonitos y turgentes labios teñidos por un fresco melocotón, ella sonreía y él simplemente podía sentir que se le iba el aliento. Pero la Vikinga no conforme con la aún cauta reacción de su pareja, se acercó un poco más tentándolo a anular es tortuosa distancia entre sus bocas y él como borreguito hipnotizado cayó en ese juego y sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía con ese suave roce entre sus bocas, ahogó un suspiro anhelante y con una de sus manos la jaló desde su nuca y finalizó esa tortura con un ferviente beso.

Astrid gustosa correspondió, sabiéndose victoriosa una vez más. Y acomodándose entre los protectores brazos de su prometido se dejo llevar por esa placentera sensación que recorría su cuerpo al besarlo, al sentir su boca hambrienta y posesiva buscando siempre más. Y pensar que ese chico había sido una deshonra como Vikingo, pensar que había negado sus sentimientos por largo tiempo porque no quería amar a un joven que fuera más débil que ella, pero... Hipo era todo menos débil, su carácter gentil y amable no aplacaba esa fuerza y determinación que motivaba cada actuar en su vida, por eso... por su increíble inteligencia e ingenio y su devoción por esas bestias incomprendidas que casaron por años sin darles la oportunidad de ser entendidas, por eso y mucho más amaba a ese Vikingo que había marcado un antes y un después en su vida y en las de todos los habitantes en Berk.

Agitados cortaron el encanto de ese perfecto instante y aún respirando entrecortadamente se sonrieron transmitiendo ese mutuo acuerdo que no habían jurado en silencio en cada encuentro.

El castaño apartó cariñosamente el rebelde flequillo que ocultaba la mirada de ella, tan clara como un cielo despejado, la misma que lo mantenía cautivo entre cada exhalación. Ella cerró momentáneamente sus párpados, sintiendo las manos del herrero recorrer delicadamente su frente.

– Aún tienes el medallón –le comentó notando que ella aún tenía puesto el colgante que él le había entregado horas atrás.

– Estaba a punto de ingresar en mi cabaña, pero justo antes de entrar lo vi y me trajo aquí –se estaba refiriendo al objeto que en estos momentos sujetaba con una de sus manos– estoy feliz de ser parte de tú mundo... parte de tú familia.

– ¿Aún cuando estemos arriesgando nuestras vidas para salvar a los Dragones?

– ¿Riesgo? –Sonrió divertida, con ese gesto de seguridad inquebrantable que tanto la caracterizaba– Ese es como mi segundo nombre, además soy una Vikinga Hipo... nací para luchar, y no descansaré hasta que los cazadores de Dragones paguen.

– Eres increíble –Agregó volviendo a juntar su frente con la de ella mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla ligeramente sonrojada.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, intercambiando esas miradas cómplices y soñadoras. La fresca brisa marina acarició sus cuerpos y aquella tenue luz de atardecer comenzó a perderse en el horizonte. Poco a poco sus respiraciones se fueron entremezclando y sus corazones dieron un brinco emocionados y ansiosos por esa ola de sentimientos encontrados, los mismos que cuando estaban solos simplemente los dejaban a su libre albedrío.

– Hipo –susurró su nombre sintiéndose nerviosa, emoción que sólo había descubierto junto a él.

El castaño sintió que su garganta se secaba perdiendo la posibilidad de articular palabra, pero aún así entrecerró sus ojos y buscó los labios de Astrid.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse en un contacto tímido, en un roce suave y cauto, pero antes de que el beso lograra afianzarse los Dragones rugieron llamando la atención de sus jinetes que tomaron distancia avergonzados recordando que no estaban solos y que sus amigos alados también demandaban su atención.

Rieron divertidos al notar que en realidad en su actuar no había nada para avergonzarse, aunque a pesar de esos meses de relación seguían siendo inexpertos, pero en momentos como estos se sentían como lo que realmente eran, unos adolescentes. Simplemente unos jóvenes enamorados.

– Creo que debería marcharme –finalmente fue Astrid quien retomó la palabra.

Hipo guardo silencio observando como ella tomaba distancia y se alejaba de sus piernas para levantarse. Pero antes de que diera el primer paso atinó a sujetar una de sus manos, impidiéndole alejarse.

– ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? –Preguntó sin más, observando la sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia a quien evidentemente ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado a su novio haciéndole una petición como aquella.

Y luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, la noche cubrió con su implacable manto de oscuridad el cielo, cargado de nubes que anunciaban un cambio inusual en el tiempo.

Astrid sonrió y mirando de reojo a su compañera de vuelo, quien en ese momento se encontraba acurrucada junto al Furia Nocturna, comprobó que ambos Dragones parecían haberse resignado y habían sido vencidos por el sueño y entonces pensó...

¿Tenía algo de malo pasar la noche con su prometido?

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Fin .-.-.-.**

* * *

¡Lo siento! :') lo corte justo cuando se ponía... ejem XD, pero quien sabe, quizás me anime a hacer una continuación, aunque igual tengo pensado subir otros Hiccstrid como historias cortas entre películas o entre temporadas de la serie, :P igual que un lemon 9-9, no sé si eso... es legal XD pero XP que más da 9-9

Luego cambiaré la imagen de portada por un dibujo, la verdad es que me puse a hacer otro trabajo Hiccstrid XD y no se me ocurrió terminar antes el que podría haber servido para portada de este fic :P

Bueno ^^ de antemano agradezco a quienes se hayan dado una vueltecita por este fic, espero que ^^U dejen alguna opinión, maldición, improperio... insulto XD... sólo :') no envíen virus XD

¡Saludos!


End file.
